theplutyrianencyclopaediafandomcom-20200213-history
Stokesosaurus
''Stokesosaurus ''is a carnivorous theropod native to the eastern Central Sector (or Centralia East) of FMM UV-32. It is featured as a huntable animal on The Anniversary Tour. Biology The Stokesosaurus of the dinosaur planet is a medium-sized and robustly-built predator, and is surprisingly similar to the Ceratosaurus of Centralia West in some aspects. The dinosaur is cited for its unique combination of horns, spikes, and feathers adorning its body - bearing two large triangular horns above its eyes, several osteoderms on its back and tail, and a shaggy "fan" of protofeathers growing from its tail. This stocky theropod is believed by many biologists to be a basal tyrannosauroid, and genetic studies have shown that the Stokesosaurus' closest living relative is the mighty Iniquutyrannus ''that also inhabits the eastern regions of the Central Sector. As medium-sized and robust predators are surprisingly rare in eastern Centralia, the ''Stokesosaurus fulfills its niche well and presents itself as a worthy higher-tier carnivore for clients on The Anniversary Tour to tackle. .]] Stokesosaurus was one of many species in the Central Sector that was not encountered on the initial scouting expedition of FMM UV-32, though would later be discovered in the years subsequent to the C1 Tour. This was likely due to the scant populations of stokesosaurs within those original designated hunting zones, as the dinosaurs seem to maintain larger populations on the mainland of Centralia East. Stokesosaurs are particularly common in areas such as Morrison's Maze and The Great Lake; in such areas the dinosaurs even rival the native Allosaurus and Velociraptor populations in terms of numbers. Why this is is currently uncertain; perhaps the geography of these locations may play a role. Despite what the animal's bulky and somewhat awkward-looking appearance may suggest, Stokesosaurus is a powerful predator built for pursuing fleet-footed herbivores over lengthy distances, such as Parasaurolophus and Elaphrosaurus. .]]Due to it's extensive musculature and a large caudofemoralis muscle, a healthy adult can achieve speeds of up to 35 miles per hour (56.3 kilometers per hour) in pursuit of prey. Using it's speed, a Stokesosaurus will knock prey animals onto the ground and use it's sharp teeth and claws to begin ripping into the chosen animal, tearing off large chunks of flesh and ravenously devouring them. This surprising speed in spite of its bulk renders the Stokesosaurus as one of the most dangerous predators available for hunters on the Anniversary Tour, and many lives have been lost in the field as the result of the dinosaur's high aggression and ferocious speed. Stokesosaurus leave very little of the kill behind, and even eat the bones of their prey due to highly-powerful stomach acids; specimens are often found bullying other similarly-sized but lither carnivores off kills and scavenging from bigger predators. Due to Stokesosaurus' notorious aggression and potential for camofluage in certain environments, such as The Great Lake; DinoHunt Corp. advises clients hunting the predator to take extreme ''caution out in the open, as the dinosaurs have superb senses and usually charge at any perceived meals from a distance. The corporation also suggests that clients aim for the creature's vulnerable neck or chest for a clean kill; its leathery hide can often protect it from being breached by buckshot pellets and crossbow bolts. . Stokesosaurs inhabiting this particular hunting zone are mostly found within the area's dense forests, often preying on the young ''Diplodocus that find sanctuary within these peaceful glades.]] Official Appearances *''Carnivores+ (DLC replacement for ''Majungatholus) Notes * Like the Dysalotosaurus, the design of the FMM UV-32 Stokesosaurus was not based upon any existing references and was instead something of Poharex's own interpretation. See Also Gallery:Stokesosaurus Category:Carnivores+ Category:Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Central Sector